


A Snow Flake's Kiss

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Body Worship, Fluff, Frost-Iron Gift Exchange, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Story Summary: Ways to say I love you.





	A Snow Flake's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an Iron Frost gift exchange, this my 7th Iron frost, hope you all enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Sun rays seeped through Stark Tower, showering Loki's sleeping form with light, touching his hair. He woke up several moments later, realizing the bed was empty. He didn't worry though; he knew where to find his husband.

Today was their anniversary. They had gotten married on the cheesiest date possible: the 24th of December, Christmas Eve.

Loki had wanted to marry on Halloween, but Tony had insisted that Christmas would be perfect; it'd snow and they'd marry in furs. Yes, Loki wanted to marry in royal furs outside. It was Thor who had had to remind him: Tony was a mortal; he would freeze.

He, of course, scoffed and made sure no one was freezing that day, “husband included, so there!” he had told Thor that day.

Loki waved his hand and walked to the kitchen. He was dressed in a dark green robe. Just as he suspected, there was his husband making breakfast.

"Good Morning, Silver Crown," Tony said as he put food on the plates.

"My Iron Heart, I don't like waking up alone," Loki said in response as he reached for him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know, Silver Crown. I'm sorry," Tony said as his hands came up to rest on the small of Loki's back.

"No apologies; make it up to me," Loki whispered on his lips watching the smile on them grow as they kissed deeply.

"I have a surprise for you, my love," Tony said as they sat down for breakfast.

"What might that be?" Loki asked.

"Well, it's a surprise. If I told you it wouldn't be one," Tony said.

"Anthony, I will find out sooner or later; might as well tell me," Loki said smiling.

"I think not. I think I'll just let you stew on it till I reveal it. I mean, you're welcome to try and find out but…ah!" Tony gasped as Loki kissed his neck.

"Oh, my Anthony, this is all nice and well. I will draw it out of you one way or another," he said, letting his hand go down his pants.

"Loki..." Tony breathed feeling himself getting hard as nimble fingers began to stroke him.

"I do like it when you say my name like that," Loki said, kissing his husband's neck and waving his free hand to make them both bare and exposed.

That was how their morning started; just Loki liked it; a round or two of making love till they were exhausted.

"Well that was one way to start the morning," Tony said, stretching as they finally ate breakfast.

"A wonderful way," Loki whispered, looking at Tony with curiosity.

"Alright, I'll tell you; I have a house up in Canada near the Rocky Mountains. I wanted to take you there for our anniversary," Tony said.

"Wanted to? Do you no longer wish to show this place to me?" Loki asked.

"Let me rephrase, I want to take you to my house in Canada for our anniversary," Tony said.

"That sounds better," Loki said, holding him close.

"Would you like that?" Tony asked.

"It sounds lovely, my Anthony. Yes, I would love that," Loki said, smiling brightly.

Later that day Loki found himself in a large house. He liked Tony's house in the mountains; there was something peaceful about it. He smiled when he felt arms wrap around him.

"So…what do you think?" Tony asked.

He got a kiss on his cheek in response, "I love it, it's beautiful," Loki said as they walked around the house.

Tony smiled as he showed him around; he watched Loki's eyes shine with wonder at every corner of the house. He loved seeing his husband happy, it was all worth it.

Loki thought about the first time they met. Not the official time because as far as Loki was concerned, that wasn't the real time they met. The real moment they met was when Loki had come to visit Thor one time at Stark Towers. He had been waiting for him in Tony's apartment, sitting on the stairs that led to the bar.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before the tears came; he remembered how Thor had found him, surprised that he was on Tony's arms. He had been about to leave when he was pulled down for a double hug.

"Penny?" Tony asked watching his husband's mind wander.

"Hmm? Oh I was just thinking of the first time we met," Loki said.

"You thought about how you…" Tony was about to say “threw me out of the window” when Loki stopped him.

"The other time," he reminded him.

"Oh yes, the double hug fest; I remember that," Tony said.

Loki chuckled at the remark. Yes, the double hug fest, as his husband called it; he had enjoyed it though. He walked to his husband and wrapped his arms around him.

"I want to make love in every room in this house, but first I would like a proper tour of the grounds," Loki whispered in his ear.

Tony shivered at his words; oh yes, he'd like that too.

"Follow me," Tony said, leading Loki outside the house into the back yard and around the house.

Loki smiled and walked with him, looking around the brownstone house. It was a magnificent sight to behold; it looked as old as Asgard. Tony had explained to him it was built in the 18th century.  Loki found it fascinating. When it became too cold they walked inside for dinner.

They both sat down by the fireplace, dressed in house robes and eating steak with red wine; Loki's favorite meal since meeting Tony. Well, second favorite; cheese burgers were next.

Midgardian junk food was quite good, he had to admit, though never out loud or his brother would never let him hear the end of it.

As they got to dessert, Loki smiled and handed Tony a box, it was small, oval shaped and black.

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"Happy Anniversary, my love, and merry Christmas," Loki said softly.

Tony smiled, opening the box to reveal an opal shaped ring with a ruby in the middle. The band was made of the finest silver; inside something was inscribed.

Tony looked and reached out to Loki, taking his pale hand in his. Inside the ring it said: "For my dearest Anthony, whose name means joy to me".

"Joy?" Tony asked with a proud smile.

"Yes," Loki said pulling him close.

"I love it. Thank you," he said as they shared a soft kiss.

Loki smiled, pulling away as Tony handed him his own gift. It was a small, dark green box. He looked at him curiously as he opened it. Inside the box were cufflinks. They were of gold with a large silver swooping L on them.

"Oh darling, I love them. Thank you," Loki said as he put them aside and kissed him.

"You're welcome, my love," Tony said and kissed him back as they both laid down on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

Tony began to kiss Loki's neck as he slowly began to undress him, looking into his eyes savoring every little sound that he made. A comfortable silence now fell between them, as Tony undressed his husband fully.

Loki waved his hand and Tony was now bare and exposed. He liked it when Loki used his magic to undress him; for one it saved time, for second it also showed Loki's lack of patience at times.

Tony just gave him a warm smile, letting his lips brush against his husband's pale chest when he was stopped. He looked up and Loki was already flipping them over and more so, underneath them a shape was beginning to form as well as snow outside.

Tony watched as a large DNA helix formed underneath their bodies. He looked up at Loki a bit puzzled and surprised, to which Loki replied: "I do listen when you talk sometimes, dear heart, don't look so surprised," he said as Tony chuckled.

Loki began to kiss Tony's neck and let his hands roam on him, he waved his hand making it oiled, then let a finger slip inside his husband's entrance. Tony gasped as he felt it. Wanting more, he moaned softly.

Loki let a second finger find its way inside him tapping and scissoring him open. He crooked his fingers and made Tony moan loudly, then a third finger slipped inside him, and Tony was moving his hips along with his fingers.

Loki shook his head with a smile before pulling them out and slipping himself inside in one smooth glide.

Tony nodded after a short while for him to move, he began moving slowly at first, wanting to savor every sound his husband made. Loki brushed his lips against his, asking for permission. Tony parted his lips and moaned as Loki kissed him deeply, changing his angle as they moved together.

Loki ran his hands on Tony's chest, he kissed the core reactor on the sides of it, whispering a soft thank you to it. It made Tony's heart melt; that wasn't the first time Loki did that. The first time had been after they got married; they had both been asleep and Tony had heard him murmur “thank you”. When he had asked him about it, Loki had just kissed him, smiling it off.

Tony moaned loudly as Loki hit his prostate, he then gasped as he was lifted and their chests were pressed together. Loki arched to Tony's hands roaming on him, he felt Tony's fingers run through his hair. He loved his fingers.

"I love you. I don't tell you often, or show you, but I love you. Oh, Anthony, I love you more than words," Loki moaned as they moved faster and deeper, clutching each other.

"Loki…Ah! I know…I know...ah! I love you too" Tony moaned loudly, feeling his climax approaching.

"Come for me," Loki whispered as he hit prostate again with full force, causing Tony to throw his head back and squeeze on him as he climaxed.

Loki felt him squeeze on him and felt his own climax take over moments later; they both rode the high and collapsed in the other arms.

"That was amazing," Tony said, catching his breath.

Loki waved his hand and a hand full of snowflakes appeared in his hand. He then took one and placed it on Tony's lips. He kissed him tenderly and held him close.

"Consider that a snow flake's kiss, my love. Happy anniversary," Loki murmured as he fell asleep.

Tony chuckled and kissed his temple murmuring back: "Happy anniversary". And a happy anniversary it was.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
